Lilacs
Background: Lilacs are the aliens that invade earth during the series. Lilacs are planet poachers, the steal resources and sell planets and sometimes sell their inhabitants into slavery. Lilacs are usually some shade of purple, pink or blue and they have pointy ears. A few lilacs have noses and pupils while others dont due to how they evolved on their home world. Due the the high oxygen levels the average lilac stands around 6'5, Valor is 6'2 and Hendrix is 6'8. The largest and most intimidating of the Lilacs is their monarch King Mortem who stands at 8'10 and weighs 2,000lbs(1 ton). On average Lilac soldiers are strong enough to lift cars and survive small grenade blast, their physical abilities are further enhanced by their bio armor. Lilacs have also been known to create super soldiers like Valor, Metalac, Stinger, and the rest of king Mortem's Lieutenants, and Generals etc, which is why their appearance tends to differ from the rest of the species. The images up above are an example of what Lilacs look like. The one with the purple skin is a hybrid that is why he has a nose. Lilacs are the inhabitants of planet Obsisdian, they are located in a galaxy 100's of light years away from the Milky Way. The Lilacs have extremely advanced technology even compared to other alien civilizations, they have amassed their technical prowess from their own efforts and by integrated tech of the worlds they conquer. To travel between galaxies Lilac engineers and scientist have figured out how to use worm holes for travel over extremely large distances. Planet poaching only became recent for Lilacs, due to their dying home world they would branch out and steal resource from other planets and conquer its inhabitants. Technology: Lilacs have developed a unique synthetic biological gear called Bio Armor. The standard armor gives its wearer a 3× multiplier to physical abilities. Only higher ranking soldiers can handle the power of the higher grades of armor. The image below depicts lilac scouts in standard bio armor. Lilac Empire: The rankings in the empire from highest to lowest # General- 'There are only 4 generals in the empire, and their power and ruthlessness stand head and shoulders above the rest. The Generals are only sent out when the empire gets desperate. Across the Galaxies they are feared and have a flee solar system on sight warning. # '''Captain- '''The 2nd highest in terms of rank and power, Captains can conquer a planet on their own. The strongest captain Metalac is capable of casually destroying continents and endangering entire hemispheres. # '''Vice Captain- '''Vice Captain and the ranks above it are typically only reserved for super soldiers, only 2 pure blooded Lilacs have ever achieved a higher ranking. Vice Captains are very powerful and are capable of conquering an entire planet when leading a battalion, their power far surpasses that of a Lieutenant. # '''Lieutenant- '''Lieutenants are usually the ones leading their battalion on the battle field while receiving orders from their higher ups. Only the most gifted Lilacs reach this rank, and it shows with their battle prowess. # '''Specialist- '''Specialist are more experienced Infantry soldiers that specialize in things like Marine, aerial, or galactic warfare. # '''Infantry-' The bulk of the army, Infantry are the soldiers that fight on the battle field and usually in large numbers. Infantry are also equipped with standard bio armor, but they also use blaster rifles, flash bombs, and plasma grenades as well. # 'Scouts-' The grunts of the army their main purpose is to scout viable planets, they are equipped with standard bio armor and a simple energy pistol. With their bio armor scouts are capable of moving at super sonic speeds in short burst, and are capable of lifting an African Elephant. '''Planet Score When invading planets Lilacs give them a score in terms of difficulty to conquer. A planets resource availability, hostility, and population size contribute to the score. 1- Planets with a score of 1 are considered very primitive and easy to conquer, only a small handful of scouts and Infantry are needed. Even if hostile the inhabitants dont have the means to defend themselves from a advanced onslaught. 2- Planets with a score of 2 have some technology developed, and a stable society. Inhabitants have the means of defending themselves against scouts and Infantry. Speacialist and possibly a Lieutenant may be required to conquer the planet. 3- Planets with a score of 3 have technology advanced enough to travel across the galaxy. Inhabitants can defend themselves and even push back against Lilac forces if hostile enough. Vice Captains and Captains typically step in in these operations. 4- Planets with a score of 4 are comparable to the Lilacs in terms of military might and economy. Extreme caution is needed when invading these planets because it is possible for the Lilac army to be defeated. All of the 4 generals have to step in for these high level invasions, possiblility for Lilac casualties is great. 5- Planets with a score of 5 are not meant to be invaded, planets with this score are more advanced than the Lilacs and could pose a extinction level threat.